Metal Head
Entrance The Big Switch-A-Roo TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Head Games Metal Head takes off his head and kicks it forwards, making it fly in an angle. Once the Head is on the ground, you can make it hop to deal extra damage and move it around. The direction of the hop depends on what direction Metal Head is facing. In order for Metal Head to get his head back, you can either pick it up as an item, throw it off stage or have the opponents destroy it with certain moves. When the head is on the ground, it behaves as a trap. While if it's jumping, it behaves as a projectile. Move Origin Near the middle of the episode "The Big Switch-A-Roo" (Metal Head's first and only episode), Krusha accidentally takes off Metal Head's Head, and he spends the rest of the episode headless. Using the head as a projectile happens shortly after, with Krusha tossing it as a bowling ball. The name comes from one of the many head puns from the song "DK's a Head", featured in the episode. Side B - "I gotta find bananas!" Metal Head goes forwards moving his arms while saying "I gotta find bananas!". If he catches someone while doing this, he will grab them and them slam them into the ground after a few seconds. During the time you have grabbed the opponent, you can mash the buttons to shake up the grabbed opponent and deal extra damage (indicated by Bananas coming out of them). However, if the opponent is the one to mash the buttons, they can not only get free but also slam Metal Head into the ground themselves. If Metal Head and the opponent both mash the buttons, the one who mashes the most will be the one to slam the other. Move Origin In "The Big Switch-A-Roo", shortly after DK switches bodies with Metal Head, he runs away from Cranky's Hut to go find bananas because he is hungry. Then Diddy finds him shaking up a tree in order to "find bananas" Up B - Barrel Trampoline Metal Head hops on a Barrel Trampoline and bounces upwards. The move is seemingly identical to Toon DK's Up B (with a lack of the Fancy Car effect), but Metal Head can use it for something else. If someone is in front of him and they are on the ground, Metal Head can hop on the trampoline to activate a trapdoor that will launch the opponent upwards. Depending on how far the opponent was initially from Metal Head, they will be launched the most. Move Origin The barrel trampolines are a common element in the Donkey Kong Cartoon, making their debut in the first episode of the show "Bad Hair Day". Not only they work as trampolines, but they can activate trapdoors found on the way to Cranky's Hut. As these trapdoors were used by DK after getting his body back in "The Big Switch-A-Roo", this feature was given to Metal Head. Down B - Who's Got the Barrel? DK will get on top of a barrel and roll around on it. This Down-B is identical to Toon DK's. Move Origin See: Toon DK. Final Smash - Pain in Backside Metal Head raises his arms and says "Pain in Backside" in a robotic tone, before dashing forwards. When touching an opponent in this state, Metal Head will grab them and give them an (off screen) "Pain in the Backside", which results in the opponent receiving 100% damage and being forced to lay on the ground. If Metal Head misses, he will luckily stop when encountering a ledge. This move is different in Free-For-Alls, as a target (similar to the one in Toon DK's Final Smash) will appear on the closest opponent and can be passed through them by simply touching. After some seconds have passed, time will be stopped and Metal Head will rush towards the targetted opponent for a similar result to the 1v1 variation. This time he will always land the Final Smash, unless someone gets in the way and receives the "Pain in the Backside" instead. Move Origin This move is based on a running gag from the episode "The Big Switch-A-Roo". In it, while DK had the Robot Brain, Bluster would say certain comments that would cause the robot to attack him, as it followed any orders given by anyone. By the end of the episode, DK, already in his normal body, makes fun of Bluster after he says that "robots give him a pain in the backside" by chasing him while saying "Pain in Backside!", pretending to still be the robot. KOSFX KOSFX1: WOAAAH! KOSFX2: *Screams* Star KOSFX: I've fallen and, I can't get up! Screen KOSFX: *Groans* Taunts *Up Taunt: "I should just quit while I'm a... head!?" *Side Taunt: *singing* "I'm a Metal Head..." *Down Taunt: *Hammers a barrel* Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory: *A bunch of Metal Head Heads spin around* "Imma Metal Head, a Metal Head, a Metal Head, a Metal Head!" *Lose/Clap: *Metal Head stays in place, headless, with his head on the floor* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- Metal Head rides on Rambi the rhinoceros forwards. * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash Attacks * Forward smash- Metal Head shouts "BANANA SLAMMA!" and punches forward. * Up smash- Metal Head shouts "BANANA SLAMMA!" and punches upward. * Down smash- Metal Head swings a vacuum cleaner across the floor. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- Metal Head spins around with both arms raised, hitting at both sides of him. * Forward aerial- Metal Head kicks forward and shouts "SLAMMA!" * Back aerial- Metal Head leaps backwards, hitting the opponents with his back. * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Metal Head dives downwards. Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Metal Head - You can move by pressing B, which causes Metal Head to hop in a similar way to his Neutral B. Art "Anyone can Paint": A slightly-distorted frame of DK's head. Trivia * Metal Head is so far the only character in Nova to have only one Victory Pose. (Unless all 3 Sega Hard Girls count) Category:Playable Characters Category:Echo Fighters Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:YouTube Poop Category:Cartoon characters Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:People who swapped bodies with someone else Category:Singer Category:Good Singers Category:Funny Characters